Once Upon A Rainy Day
by EmilieManson'sTeaTime
Summary: When the curse came, it struck everyone differently; in some cases sending people back in time. With the help of a Mad Hatter, Udea will have to try and save her family, even if they don't know who they are yet.
1. Dancing With Swans

**In The Enchanted Forest Many years from know..**

Rumple watched his children play in the woods in front of his giant cottage, him and Belle having enough to do with power they chose simplicity. "Darling, call the children in, it's time fore supper" Belle kissed her husband on the cheek. Rumple smiled and called out to his children to come inside.

Rumple counted them off as they entered the house.

"David, Arthur, Philip, Rohun, Victor, Henry, Haelore, Castifar, Willam, Michael, Joseph, Ud-" Rumple's throat ran dry. "Udea?" he yelled. "Udea!" He ran out into the forest, a stunned Belle standing the doorway with a mixing spoon, her eyebrows done up in a worried expression.

"Boys, where is your sister?" She asked them, they all paled and looked to Willam. "Willam where is your sister!?" She cried out one more time. Willam's green eyes flashed to the east before he mumbled; "she's playing with the swans" Belle rubbed her pregnant belly with worry. She hoped Rumple would get there on time.

* * *

Udea danced with the swans down at Lake Embryss, a little lake a few miles from the cottage. Her long, light brown hair reaching the child's ankles.

Rumple ran out to the water shouting her name. Udea stopped, confused. "Daddy? Is everything okay?" She wondered. Rumple scooped up his child from the water. "I told you, it's dangerous to be out here alone, a witch is familiar with these parts" he scolded. "Daddy, the Swans won't let anyone hurt me, I promise" she cooed.

"Deary, some of your brother's are named after princes, one after a madman and some after your ancestors, but you where named after a magical being so beautiful and so powerful that she saved all of us" He told her as they walked home. "What was she daddy?" Udea asked, wide eyes at this tale of the brave woman that saved her family. "She was an alchemist, she could weave magic using what little trace there was in the air she breathed and with a few strands of her hair" he smiled at his daughter.

"Was she a princess?" Udea asked him.

Rumple smiled at his daughter, "all in good time Deary, all in good time."


	2. Hatter

**In** **Storybrooke...**

Udea's hands came over the ledge of the well, where her parents had been minutes before. She pulled herself up and coughed and spurted out the water in her lungs, one name echoing through her head. "_Hatter" _she gasped out, her body quivering from cold as she left the ledge and stumbled onto the forest ground.

Udea felt at her head, where once was long, very long, brown hair all around there was now a huge size difference; half of her hair what's been cut as short as Mary Margaret's, while the other came down to her knees. Her long dress stuck to her curvaceous form, causing her to walk funny in her own mind.

She followed the voice in her head screaming 'Hatter', though she did not quite grasp the identity of the Hatter, she had a face and a voice, and the voice in her head screamed all the louder with every step she took.

Udea ventured down the Main Street of Storybrooke, her gait choppy and frozen, her eyes glazed over as she focused on just trying to find her way to this 'Hatter' fellow, she payed no attention to those walking around her. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Emma apologized as Udea bumped into her. "Hey, I don't know you do I?" She asked Udea, Udea's grey eyes sharpened in confusion as she walked on shivering.

She didn't know where she was, but a burning in her side told her she wasn't safe, not yet. She had to make it down the street, and a few miles to safety; at least, that's what the voice told her. Henry sat in a table outside of Granny's, and his eyes widened with alert as Udea passed, he started flipping through the pages of his book to find who she was.

Udea stumbled back out of the town, her body suddenly shook violently and she dropped to the ground, writhing for a moment before it stopped. She laid there for a moment before the voice, that man's voice; whispered out to her. "_Keep going, you're almost there, I'm waiting for you_". She opened her eyes with a painful look and rolled onto her stomach, slowly going onto her knees. She managed to step up, one foot in front of the other; until she saw a house, a great big, huge house. Udea made it to the doorstep at the top of the stairs, and rang the bell, the voice in her head confirming their location. Jefferson opened the door to find the disheveled girl at his door. Udea's eyes locked onto his.

"H-Hatter?" she sputtered before collapsing. Jefferson caught the falling girl with a frown and tightly knit brow. How did she know who he was? Truth be told she didn't know who he was either, but that was all she had in her head. Jefferson looked her up and down and fidgeted before mentally cursing himself as he carried her to a room in his mansion, and laying her on the bed.

Her clothes where soaking, but he wasn't risking her waking up as he removed her dress, so he opted for blankets instead, he returned to her room, sleeves rolled up and bowl of hot water and a towel in hand. He sat there for a minute before putting his head in his hands. "What the hell are you doing, Jefferson?" He grumbled.

_Just fix her up and send her on her way_, her bargained with himself, as he started to pat down her forehead with the wet towel.

* * *

Udea stood next to the black figured person. "Are you sure about this?" The person asked her. "I can weave magic but what is the use if I can't see him anymore" she told them in return.

The figure nodded slightly and held out its hand, a small vial lay in the center of its palm. "Your price?" Udea asked them.

It laughed, raspy and old. "You weave magic with your hair, darling. I want half of your mane, then you can go, and see him and your family" It rasped. Udea downed the vial and the creature laughed violently.

"What's happening" Udea shouted as her body began to tremble. "You're being transported to anothe-oops" The figure cackled as Udea's lungs collapsed in on themselves, "silly me" It giggled. "I seemed to have accidentally mixed the portal potion and the potion that takes love away, you may go back a little bit too far, oho, tsk tsk" It mocked. "Your curse is Hatter, Darling" it soaked up the glory. Udea's hand clawed at her throat before her vision blurred and eventually went black. One word stayed in her mind as she slipped from her world.

_"Hatter."_

* * *

Udea's eyes snapped open.

Gasping for air she lunged forward, Jefferson waiting to catch her. She latched onto his arm for a minute, Jefferson becoming quite, well; confused, to say the least.

"Who are you?" Udea whispered. Jefferson leaned closer to her ear; "I was about to ask you the same question"

Udea pulled away collecting herself. "I am Udea, daughter of- we'll safe that for later, princess" she said sarcastically "I'm of the Swan Groves of Celcs" she finished bitterly, with a trace of humor from actually saying that out loud.

"ahh, I am Jefferson" Jefferson added with his normal look. "Hatter" she popped up with. "That's not my name" he grumbled. "No, but it's all I remember thinking when I crawled out of that damned well-" Jefferson cut her off.

"you climbed out of a well?" He clarified,

Udea nodded.

"Well, your going to need new clothes. Come, let's see of I have anything" he said kicking himself for letting her stay, but if he was too cowardly to confront Grace, maybe she would be enough. For now.


	3. Welcome To Storybrooke

Jefferson led Udea down the hall, up a few stairs, some lefts and some rights later to a room. "Alright, so..why will I need new clothes?" she asked him. "Well, you stand out in your dress, so something less conspicuous would be more appropriate" he explained. _God_, he thought to himself, _Grace understood these things better than her_, he swore.

He opened the door to his room, and rummaged around his closet before throwing a shirt and a pair of pants at Udea, who barely caught them. "Change into those" he instructed. Udea looked at the clothes, then back to him. "Who are you and why are you doing this?" she asked him slowly, unsure of the question. "Well, _dear_, we've been over who I am" he said languidly stretched out on a chair. Udea stretched her head to the side. Jefferson rolled his eyes, "your Udea-" Udea cut him off.

"Did It hire you? Where am **I** and who are **you**?" she said, this time grabbing the pair of scissors on his dresser. Jefferson huffed and stood up coming closer to her, "Udea, I'm getting real tired of this game" he said unenthusiastically reaching for the scissors. "So am I" she snapped, flipping open the scissors and slashed at his hand, drawing a thin red line down the center of his palm.

Jefferson stopped his approach as Udea ran from the house, Jefferson watched her for a second before taking after her; he didn't know who she was really, or what she was doing, but he was tired; oh so tired, and if he was going to take his anger out on someone, it might as well be her.

* * *

Udea tore through the people on the crowded sidewalks, rushing her way past Ruby and into Granny's where she locked herself in a bathroom stall. She stripped out of her dress, thankful for the corset she was wearing underneath, and put on Jefferson's pants and then fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. She walked out of the stall more confident now, although still barefoot; but that didn't really matter to her.

She walked past Mary Margaret's chair and slipped her purse off of the chair. "Wh-Hey!" she protested, causing Emma to get up and follow Udea; who then took a jacket off of the coat rack and slipped it on. She slung the purse strap over her neck and arm to keep it secure and shoved her dress into Mary Margaret's purse just as Jefferson rounded the corner and Emma walked out the door.

Udea groaned, "great. This is perfect. Just great" she scowled as she took off running. Emma pulled out her gun but Jefferson slapped her hand. "Are you seriously going to shoot her?" he asked her, as if this was unbelievable; but more because he'd rather do it himself. "Your one to talk" she said snidely, he inclined his head as if to say 'fair enough'.

Emma aimed and took a shot, the bullet echoing through out the main square of Storybrooke. Udea turned a sharp corner and pushed into Mr. Gold's shop, slamming the door behind her. "Ah, excuse me Deary, but we're closed" Rumple told her. Udea's head turned slowly toward him. "What did you call me?" she asked him. "Is there a matter, Deary?" he said confused. "Y-you don't know me, do you?" she said slowly. He eyed her as he moved behind his counter, "should I?" he asked her, his voice getting darker.

"Who was the last person you loved, Rumplestiltskin?" she asked him. "That, Deary, is none of your concern" he said, eyes growing black. "Oh, indeed it is, what happened to the last person you loved down in the Enchanted Forest?" she demanded with such force, that Rumple took a step back.

Belle came out from Rumple's office.

Udea stopped and looked at her, a look that seems as though she's watching a sleeping dragon. "It was me" Belle said boldly, though shaking slightly. "He thought that I had died, but I lived" she stuttered. Udea put her head in her hands and murmured, "I've come back too far, damn witch!" she said shakily, before slamming her fist on the glass counter, shattering the top and grimacing at the small glass shards that stuck to the skin in the side of her hand. Emma came in, gun up. "Gold, step back" she commanded. Udea reached forward and grabbed Rumple's cane, and twirled it, before standing in a fighting position, cane pressed to the bottom of her forearm, the handle above Udea's fist. "Udea-" Jefferson started; Udea never let him finish.

She swung the cane around her to her other hand, knocking Emma's gun from her hand, before handing the cane back to her original hand and bashing Jefferson upside the head, spinning around with a flourish she smacked Emma's face, and slammed the end of the cane down on her back, and turning again to hit Jefferson, only to find Rumplestiltskin standing there, he caught the cane and pushed her back to where Jefferson was waiting. Jefferson trapped her arms to her sides and held her across the middle and across the shoulders.

He pressed his lips to the side of her head, to whisper in her ear. "Your going to explain just who the hell, and what the hell, you are" he told her, holding her tighter when she struggled again. Emma stood up, "ya, what he said" she coughed up. Udea scrunched up her face and jumped up, and recoiled her legs to kick them out directly in front of her, throwing Emma to a different side of the room. "That wasn't very nice, Deary" Gold scolded, "indeed" Jefferson said switching sides of her head.

"Now, answer our dear Jefferson's question" Gold said resting on his cane. "I am Udea, and I-" she said plucking a strand of her hair covertly, without notice. "Am Magic embodied" she shouted twisting the hair around her hands and making a hand sign, then disappeared from Jefferson's arms. She appeared on the counter behind Gold and pressed the hair to his throat, and it solidified into an iron thread. "Now, who are YOU, 'Jefferson" she sneered, Jefferson realized then; she didn't remember who he was, and felt cornered and trapped. "I'm Jefferson, I was banished in Wonderland until I could make it work" he said darkly, trying to calm her down. "Make what work?" she inquired, pressing the thread tighter to her father's neck.

"Th-The Hat, now put that DOWN" the Hatter said, his arms out in a plea. Udea's head snapped to the side as if something unnatural had moved it, she looked at him. "Hatter" she said, then passed out on the ground like before; this time Jefferson was prepared for her to fall into his arms, it felt almost..._natural_ in a strange sense. Emma finally woke up to a sleeping Udea in Jefferson's arms. "About time you woke up, let's go" he told her, acting like he was bored. "W-where?" she asked, Jefferson motioned to the sleeping girl in his arms. "She just assaulted three people, to your office you idiot" he snarled.


	4. Starting out with a bang

Udea woke up in a cell, she looked down with a furrowed brow to see Gold, Emma and Jefferson standing at one of the desks talking amongst themselves. She stood up and plucked a hair from her head, twisting it around her finger, she placed her finger at the keyhole on the cell door, watching the trio as she carefully made her moves. She pressed down into the keyhole and hissed, withdrawing her finger to examine the damage of the shock she received.

"Ah-uh, careful deary, we've enchanted the lock; so that you can't work your magic" Gold said like he was scolding a child, or demeaning a juvenile delinquent. Udea glowered and put her head down in shame, memories coming back to her that she would like to forget. She sat down lazily and huffed, like a kid whose just been grounded.

"Oh, so now you feel ashamed?" Gold asked her, advancing; Emma stuck out an arm to hold him back. "Okay, Gold, this isn't going to help, calm down, I'll ask her the questions" she clarified, Emma came and sat down on a chair outside of Udea's cell. "Who are you?" Emma asked her, Udea blew the hair out of her face. "Udea" she answered curtly. "Do you have a last name?" Emma asked her, Udea glanced at Gold then back to Emma. "Not that I can reveal at the moment, no" she said folding her arms in front of her.

"How did you get here?" Emma tried. "Oi, ask him!" Udea curtly motioned to Jefferson, "I'm sure he knows, he did know me after all" she said standing up and pacing in circles. "Jefferson, answer?" Emma tried, Jefferson raised a hand to point at Udea; "she said she crawled out of a well" he said reluctantly. Gold stepped in, "I'm sorry, you came from a well?" he asked her; Udea gave a flourished bow, and stood up, doing a familiar hand movement as she rose. "That's right, give him a prize" she playfully mocked.

"You have so much sass" Jefferson said in utter annoyance. "You'd understand if you knew my parents, and the conditions under which I was conceived" she said in a Rumplestiltskin-esque manner. Jefferson gave her a look of pure irritation and amazement, she gave a slight smile which connoted that she was exaggerating her traits a little, he smirked, annoyed.

"Why are you here?" Gold asked her, she blew out a lungful of air, and looked at him, coming closer to the bars. "I came her looking for my family, and someone else...but I can't remember them..but ultimately, they where my family" she said. Emma sensed that was her Que to come in. "How many where there in your family?" she asked Udea, Udea never took her eyes off of Gold as she answered. "My parents, my twelve brothers, and two empty faces in my memory" she said flatly. "Twelve brothers!?" Emma nearly shouted, "aye" Udea looked at her smiling. "William, Rohun, David, Philip, Michael, Arthur, Henry, Victor, Haelore, Joseph, Castifar and Trystan; in that order" she said indifferently. "And where are you in that list?" Gold asked her, she looked at him; "I'm the second youngest" she said; Emma's eyebrows hit the ceiling. "You must've had a fun childhood" she joked.

Udea turned her gaze to Emma. "Who are you again?" Udea asked her irritated. "Emma. Emma Swan" Emma answered her. Udea's eyes perked and lit up. "I used to dance with the swans" she told Emma, who nodded like Udea was a child; "did you now" she replied entertained. "Oh yes, you see, at one point; they where my brothers" she said falling into nostalgia, "but I don't like to talk about that" she awoke.

"And what are you, Jefferson; the sassy gay friend?" she lashed out playfully, Jefferson got up and stormed over to the bars. "Watch it" he threatened, his head between the bars, breaking Udea's personal space. "Or you'll what?" Udea said leaning in closer with a smile, Jefferson's eyes grew dark. "I'll kill you" he bluffed, she giggled, bobbing her head. "You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to" she said getting closer; Jefferson mimicked her movement. "Are you so sure?" he asked her; "definitely" she stated, leaning in swiftly, planting a kiss on his bottom lip, then flying back out. He leaned back stunned, then he got pissed off really quickly when he saw the playful smile on Udea's mouth. He turned to walk out, but Emma stopped him.

"I'm going to need to ask you a couple questions" she said. The smile on Udea's lips faded, and she looked at him before making up her mind. "Let him go, Emma. He has a daughter to contemplate going to" she said faintly. Jefferson roared and turned to her, charging the bars, slamming himself against them. "What would you know about that?" he roared at her, she leaned closer to him, a venom in her words. "One of the blank spaces, is my child; I know that much of it" she hissed at him. "How do you know about Grace" he cursed, "how did you find out?" he reiterated. She leaned in coldly; "why do you think I kissed you" she told him.

His face dropped it's rage, and was replaced with some other emotion; Udea knew what she had done. Twenty-eight years without human contact, without anyone to love him; and even though he held no attraction or feelings towards Udea, she only kissed him to learn about him, and then learned about his daughter. He felt weak.

He turned and started walking out of the office. "Go to her" Udea told him, "she's waited long enough for her father to come home" she said pushing the limit. He barely looked over his shoulder, before walking out.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Emma asked her. "If I can get close enough to touch, smell and taste an object/person I can tell who they are, their life story and when they came to where they are now" Udea said boredom. "In other words if you where to kiss someone you could spill all of their life story and deepest, darkest secrets?" Gold interrogated. "I'm not proud of what I just did, but it was necessary" Udea shot back at him, Emma looked astounded. "How was THAT necessary!?" she nearly shouted. "When he's reunited with his daughter he will be happier. No one likes a depressed psychopath, not a good mix" Udea said as if letting her in on a secret.

"How did Jefferson find you?" Emma asked her, Udea leaned on the bars with her hands, lifting her feet of the ground, hovering almost. "He didn't. I found him" she replied, Emma looked at her curiously. "He says you forgot him" Emma added, Udea swallowed nervously. "From what I can tell, there is a trigger word; something with magical ability that makes me temporarily lose my more recent memory, and I say temporarily because I remember now; I don't know what it is, but it's a word It knew I would use or know" she said with a furrowed brow.

"I remembered all of you when I woke up this time, so maybe the effect was just temporary; the memory loss, but I still passed out, but I don't remember what it is I said to cause the black out.." she trailed off thinking. Gold tapped on his cane, "you said 'hatter' right before you passed out" he said, Udea stood there, one arm folded with the other resting on it, her index finger and thumb playing with her bottom lip. "Hatter..." she mumbled, then caught herself on the bar. "What is it?" Emma said. "I feel woozy, and nauseous...Mr. Gold, what happens when you mix a potion to forget love and a portal potion?" she asked him. "W-well it's a curse, one that erases your memory of your love; but sends you back to them anyway" he elaborated. "Is there always a keyword?" Udea asked him. 'yes, something that would easily be said; like a nickname or something" he said with a dawn of realization.

"So my curse is" Udea said letting him catch up. Gold looked up at her and pointed, "Hatter, somehow your friends with Jefferson, but he can't remember you for some reason" he added, Udea leaned on her side. "I'd be scared if he could remember me, I come from a time yet to come, Gold" she let him in, she looked at Emma. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere" Udea smiled. Gold came closer, "you traveled back, in time, to come here for your family" he asked her. She nodded, "It was unintentional, but I did it, that was It's plan all along" she said blankly.

"Whom is the 'It' you keep talking about?" he asked her. Udea shrugged, "It is a powerful dark force, could be a witch, could be a warlock, no one knows, but they have the most powerful magic, and these two blank faces where so important that I had to go find It and ask for It's help" she said. "Do you think Jefferson is-" Udea cut Emma off, "him? Oh god no, he already has a child, my child isn't born yet so they wouldn't be here, my guess is that in the future we where friends and he helped me get to It, but the time near my being sent here is fuzzy and in some places black, but that is as good as a guess as I've got" she said with a chuckle.

"Alright, I'll enroll you into the High School-" Emma tried, Udea stood up, insulted. "A High School? Your sending me, to _school_?" she nearly shouted. "Well how old are you? Emma asked her. "Seventeen" Udea said, Emma nodded, "This will be you last year" she consoled, Udea slammed her head into the bars, "I don't need school I need magic" she complained. "Look, you have to, it's the law" Emma said. "Now come on, we'll start right now, I'll get you a uniform" Emma told her.

With a groan Udea left her cell, shooting a pleading look to Gold, who just shrugged and stayed where he was. "This is gonna be a long day, isn't it" Emma asked Udea. "Oh, I don't know, I just crawled out of a well, got into a fight and spent half the morning in a jail cell, it could be worse" she retorted with a tilt of her head and a roll of her eyes. "Oh ya" Emma said ushering Udea into her car. "Today's gonna be real fun" Emma sighed.


	5. First Day Of School

"Will men see me like this?" Udea asked incredulously, gesturing to her uniform. Emma nodded, "the younger, the older, and the few teachers" she said taking a drink of her coffee. Udea's eyes widened in horror as she turned to the reflective glass that composed the school's office. "It's so short though!" she cried pulling down on her skirt. "Look, that was the only one that fit you around the waist, not my fault you're a perfect 38''-36''-38'' hour glass" Emma said flatly. "And this corset, it's uncomfortable" Udea said messing with the bra Emma gave her. "Look, sweetheart, school is gonna suck ass, but maybe you'll meet friends here" Emma consoled helping Udea fix her bra strap.

"More like lovers when I'm dressed in such a scanty gown" she said throwing her head to one side in aggravation. "Look, guys are going to be dicks, you've got a C cup, a perfect waist size, rounded hips, nice legs and a pretty face; so throw them off with a bitchy attitude" she said folding her arms and looking at Udea like she just gave her the winning lottery numbers. "Look, it's just that..the last time I was in a place with a vast amount of children no good came out of it" she said bowing slightly and braiding her hair. "Ya, well the past is the past, it's okay to move on" Emma tried compassionately.

Udea rolled her eyes and took in a breath and let it out as she turned to look at Emma with eyes half lidded. "I'm new to this" Emma apologized, Udea sighed and picked up the bag the school had provided for her. She walked down the hall with the paper telling her where her class is, wandering out of Emma's sight she squinted at the numbers on the walls and then turned her attention to her paper. She fell to the ground after colliding into a small frame, falling to the ground she looked up to see Henry, with an extended hand.

"I'm sorry, I should've been more careful" she said to the young boy. "No, that's alright, I needed to get your attention anyway" Henry told her. He held her hand and dragged her to a little alcove by a set of stairs and sat her down. He took out the book, and Udea's voice caught in her throat. "What do you need kid?" she asked him, he looked at her. "Your not in the book, so how can you be here if your not in the book?" he asked her.

"If I tell you, can you keep a secret better than your grandmother?" She asked him, he looked at Udea and tilted his head slightly, "you mean Snow White? ya, I can do that" he said with a smile. Udea took his book and flipped it open to the right page, Belle and Rumplestiltskin where in love. "They are my parents" she said pointing. "Really? Then how come I don't know about you?" he asked her again. "I'm not born yet. It will be a number of years until I am, Henry, and you, you're a very important part of my childhood" Udea smiled at him.

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked her with that curious look on his face. "Yes, many, but they're not here either" she laughed with him, she held his hand. "Believe it or not, you are so very important, oh so important" she told him, a bell rang and Udea jumped up. "That's okay, it's just lunch time, c'mon; I'll be your friend" he told her, taking her hand.

* * *

He walked her down the hall, not taking any notice to the looks they where getting; I mean, an eleven year old boy holding the hand of an attractive teenage girl, that's ordinary for sure. Henry dragged her to the lunch line where they continued to talk for a while, that is until a boy tried to shove Henry aside and cut. "Ah-Ah" Udea scolded grabbing the boy by the collar, and holding him there. "What are you doing?" she asked him, he turned to her and gave Udea a look of boredom.

"I'm cutting sweetheart, what are you doing?" he said moving forward, backing Udea against the wall. Udea let go of his collar, and put her hands on his chest, "go. Away" she enunciated, the boy just grabbed her hips and smiled, "what's the matter, babe?" he asked her, moving closer. "I don't even know you how _dare _you call me any type of pet name you belligerent waste of air" Udea said pushing him with all the force in her body. He stumbled back, then looked at her; "oh you've got some nerve you bitch, I was just trying to be nice" he said advancing on her again. "After all, you are a pretty little thing, I'm just trying to be nice" he said blocking her in again.

"Leave me alone" Udea spat, Henry pulled on the man's arm. "You heard her, go away!" he insisted pulling the older boy's arm. The boy turned swiftly and slapped Henry, "that's a warning kid, stay outa my business you brat" he justified, turning back to Udea. "Wrong move, buster" she said throwing her palm out and jamming it into the boy's nose, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back making him fall to his knees. Henry stood up and looked at the teenager who had been harassing Udea. "Now, buster, say your sorry to Henry like a good boy" she said tightening the grip on his arm, making him sputter out protest. The whole cafeteria was silent, and one of the teachers stood up and started making her way down to the scene.

The boy looked at Henry; "I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry, j-just let me go!" he begged, Udea looked at Henry. "What do you think, should we let him go?" she asked him. "Yes, you should" a voice sounded behind her, Udea turned to see Mary Margret's form standing disapprovingly above her. She let go of the boy's arm, and he stumbled off, the cafeteria returning to normal as Snow led them out of the room.

"Henry! I expected better than this from you!" Snow scolded, but before Henry could protest; Udea stepped in. "It was my fault, your majesty, the boy was harassing me, and when Henry stepped in; the cur hit him, and I could not let that go unnoticed" she explained. "You! Your the girl who stole my purse this morning" Mary Margaret said with realization on her face. "It was a small lapse of both memory and character, your purse was returned, I presume" Udea allowed. Snow White looked them over, and then sighed. "Both of you, off to class" she said, shooing them away and then wrapping herself with her arms, Udea was a good girl; she could tell, but she had an urge to protect to strongly, almost too violently.

* * *

Henry and Udea sat on the bus awkwardly awaiting it's start, when Paige filed in and sat down in the seat across from them. Udea looked at her and stuck out her hand. "I'm Udea" she said, Paige took her hand accordingly with a smile, "I'm Pai-er, Grace" she stuttered. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Grace" she replied with a smile, Grace took a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Udea. "Have you seen my Papa?" she asked her, Udea looked at it and looked back at Grace. "You haven't found him yet?" she asked her, the girl sighed forlornly, "no, I haven't seen my Papa anywhere" she sighed. Udea looked at her, then back to her paper. "Can I keep this, in case I see him?" she asked Grace. Grace beamed, "oh! You'll help!" she nearly jumped, "of course I will" Udea supplied.

"I lost my Papa too"

* * *

When they disembarked, Udea took off around the corner suddenly; catching Jefferson by the ascot and dragging him a few block back. "What the hell are you doing!?" he cried as she pushed him against the wall. She shoved the paper in his hands, "what the hell did I say about go to her!?" Udea questioned. Jefferson looked at the paper and then up to her, "it's never that easy!" he shouted, she pushed him against the wall again. "A little girl needs her Papa!" she shouted, then let him go and stood by his side.

"When I was six, my family was cursed. We where taken, me and my brothers, from our parents. It's not good to be with out a mother, but with out a father; there is no one there when the world crashes down on you, and no one to scare the monsters away" she said lifting her eyes to the sky. Jefferson's eyes roamed over her in a second first impression. "That must have been hard for you" he told her, not really knowing what else to say. "It was" she said coming down from her reminiscent high, she looked at him.

"But it doesn't have to be like that for Grace."


End file.
